Just a Kiss
by Acathla
Summary: One shot. Aftermath of Prom. Warning: Femslash content.Don't like, then don't read.It's that simple.


**AN: This story was inspired by a song by Lady Antebellum called "Just a Kiss". Just a one shot deal, something that came to me after I saw the Prom episode. This is my first story for Switched at Birth so if I messed anything up or if it sucks I apologize.**

* * *

Daphne stood in the driveway and waved as the limo pulled away with Wilke in it. She was sad to see him leave, knowing that he was being sent away to boarding school in a few days, but she knew he wasn't the one she wanted. Once the limo was out of sight, Daphne turned and headed up the driveway towards the apartment above the garage where she lived with her mom.

Before she reached the stairway that led up to the apartment, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards the movement and saw Bay sitting by the edge of the pool.

Being deaf, Daphne had learned not only how to read lips but also how to read body language and right now, Bay's was telling her the dark haired girl was upset, and possibly crying.

Daphne was torn between wanting to comfort Bay and needing to stay away from her. Daphne had known, almost from the moment she met Bay Kennish that the dark haired girl was going to be important to her. Daphne had known since she was 13 that she liked girls and boys the same way. It never really mattered to her if the person she dated, or had a crush on, was male or female as long as they deserved her affection.

She thought she was in love with Emmett, that she was just waiting for the right time to tell him, but seeing him with Bay only confirmed for Daphne who truly held her heart...Bay.

Now, with the prom over, she had a decision to make; risk revealing her feelings by comforting Bay when the other girl was clearly hurting, or pretend like she hadn't seen her and run away like a coward.

Never one to take the coward's way out, Daphne squared her shoulders and began walking towards Bay. They had developed a kind of friendship in the months that they'd known each other and they weren't hostile anymore. Daphne reached Bay and carefully sat beside her, looking at the water and not at Bay.

A few moments passed in silence, broken only by Bay's quiet sobs. Daphne couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound stupid so she waited for Bay to talk.

Bay noticed Daphne from the moment she sat down and she waited for her to say something. She didn't know what to say. Emmett had told her tonight that he had cheated on her, he'd slept with Simone. Bay felt her heart breaking and she wondered, if Daphne knew the whole story, whose side she would take. Emmett and Daphne had a long history together, best friends almost from birth if she understood it right.

Bay wouldn't be surprised if Daphne took Emmett's side, but she would be hurt. She'd thought they were becoming friends, that they were getting closer, but she knew it was just an illusion.

Finally, after a few more moments of silence that was only broken by her quieting sobs, Bay looked out at the water in the pool and asked, **"So I guess you know then, huh?"**

Daphne felt the vibrations of Bay's voice and her hearing aids helped to alert her that someone had spoken but she didn't get the words clearly. She turned to face Bay, **"What?"**

Bay belatedly remembered that Daphne was better at reading lips when she could see them so she turned to her and, avoiding eye contact, repeated, **"I said, that I guess you know."**

**"Know what?"** Daphne was a bit confused, she wondered what Bay was talking about. It never occurred to her that she was talking about Emmett's betrayal, mainly because she never thought her friend would have the guts to come clean about it.

Bay rolled her eyes and took a breath, thinking either Daphne was playing dumb, or Emmett hadn't told her. Either way, it was now up to her to clarify. **"Emmett told me tonight...that he slept with Simone at the basketball tournament."**

Bay noticed that Daphne's face showed surprise but it was delayed. In that moment, she knew that the other girl had known about the infidelity, but there was something else surprising her. **"Let me guess, he told you but you didn't think he'd tell me, right?"**

Daphne recovered her voice and said, **"Something like that. I'm sorry he hurt you Bay."**

Bay shrugged, **"It was bound to happen. I never get the happy ending, you know what I mean?"**

Daphne thought for a moment then nodded, **"I know what you mean, but Bay, I think your happy ending is still out there somewhere. Emmett's a fool for cheating on you, no matter the circumstances. You deserve better."**

Bay felt fresh tears spring to her eyes at the heartfelt sincerity in Daphne's voice. **"Yeah?"**

**"Yeah."**

Ever since she had found out about the switch, Bay had been feeling a bit inferior. The family she'd known wasn't hers anymore, not the way it had been at any rate, and the family she'd found still made her feel like an outsider. Regina was great and they shared artistic talent, but there was something about their interaction that seemed...off. And her relationship with the mom who had raised her had become strained as the older woman began gushing over Daphne (her real daughter) and Bay had fallen by the wayside.

It all added up to making Bay feel like there was nothing real in her life, nothing left for her to do but float away. So hearing Daphne say that she deserved better than to be cheated on, while true and something she would've known before the switch was revealed, made her feel better.

**"Thanks."** It suddenly occurred to Bay that it was far too early for Daphne to be home from a prom date with Wilke. **"Hey, what happened with Wilke? I figured you'd still be with him."**

Daphne frowned at the change in subject but went along with it, sensing Bay needed something else to focus on. **"I sent him home. I was tired and didn't want to slow down his last night of freedom."**

Bay nodded, turning away to look at the water again. **"Well I'm glad you were here. Thank you."**

**"You're welcome."**

Silence reigned for a little while as both girls got lost in thought.

Finally Bay said, **"You know, I don't think Wilke is right for you. You need someone better...someone who is at least willing to learn sign language for you."**

Daphne just nodded, silently agreeing with Bay. She didn't normally date anyone who wasn't deaf or didn't know how to sign, but she had given the blonde boy a chance and he had failed miserably when he hadn't taken her seriously about wanting him to learn to sign. Then she thought about Bay and how she had learned to sign so that she and Emmett could communicate better. It was a sweet, caring thing to do and Daphne was a little jealous that she hadn't been the one Bay was learning to sign for.

Daphne shook those thoughts out of her head then said, **"That would be nice. So...is what Emmett did something you can forgive him for?"** Daphne wanted to know, not so she could tell Emmett, but for her own peace of mind. If Bay said yes, then she would graciously step back and never tell Bay how she feels. If bay said no, however, it might be a sign that she might one day have a chance.

Bay thought about the question. Could she ever forgive Emmett for having sex with Simone? She didn't think so, then she realized that if it had been anyone else, then she might've been able to forgive him and try again. But Simone was her former friend and the pain of the betrayal of Simone and Emmett was too much to take. **"I don't think I can. If it had been anyone else then maybe but...not Simone."** Bay shifted and lay back on the cement around the pool. It probably wasn't a great idea given the fact she was still in her prom dress but she didn't care, she wanted to lay down for a bit and just let it all go so she could move on.

Daphne nodded even as she pushed down her own joy at hearing Bay's answer. Daphne looked up at the sky then, seeing all the stars just twinkling in a blanket of black velvet. It was the perfect night. There was even a full moon over their heads. Daphne couldn't stop herself as she turned to look at Bay and noticed the dark haired girl was laying on her back with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Daphne made a decision in that moment and she knew it was the perfect moment. There would never be a more perfect time than right now.

Daphne carefully and without making sound, shifted to hover above Bay's face. She licked her lips and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Bay's plump red lips. It was meant to be a brief kiss, just a moment stolen in the moonlight to see if there was any spark, but the moment her lips made contact it was like being touched by a live wire.

Daphne felt electricity shoot through her at the contact and before she could pull away, she felt a hand in her hair, holding her in place.

Daphne felt Bay kissing her back. She felt the other girl's tongue slip out and lightly trace her lips, asking to be let in and Daphne was all too willing to grant her access. Before long two talented tongues began an age-old dance for dominance and control, but there was an underlying current of longing as well. Daphne eventually surrendered control to Bay, just in time for Bay to pull away to allow them both to breathe.

Daphne pulled away enough to look into Bay's eyes but noticed they were still closed, but she was smiling, so that had to be good sign, right? Before she could say anything or swoop down for another kiss, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her bra where she'd stashed it. It brought her back to reality and she realized exactly what she'd done. Before Bay could open her eyes and start asking questions Daphne didn't want to answer, she jumped to her feet and bolted for the stairs to her apartment. She ran up them like the devil himself was after her. It wasn't until she was safely in her bedroom, with all the doors locked that she checked the text message on her phone.

_**[I told Bay about Simone. She's pretty pissed at me. I really messed up. Can you help me fix this? -**__**Emmett]**_

Daphne fell back onto her bed, amazed at his nerve. Before she could think about it too much, she typed her reply _**[Sorry, you're on your own...I don't think this is fixable. **__**-**__**D]**_

Daphne hit send then turned her phone off, not wanting to deal with Emmett or anyone else for the rest of the night. She just wanted to replay that kiss over and over...at least until morning when she was sure Bay would kill her for what she'd done. Looking back on it though, if Bay did kill her...it was so worth it for a kiss like that...she could die fairly happy now.

The End


End file.
